


We Have Walked Through The Fire Together, and We are Still Here.

by Gigi2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing, Bucky is an idiot, Cuddles, Danger, Established Relationship, I mean after what Bucky did I can't blame him, Injury, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Missions, Steve likes to curse sometimes, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: It was meant to be a routine mission, but with Bucky, nothing was ever routine. It was meant to be easy, but somehow it ended with Bucky jumping from the fifth-floor window and a bomb going off behind him.





	We Have Walked Through The Fire Together, and We are Still Here.

It was meant to be a simple mission: Get in, get out with the goods. But nothing in Steve’s life had ever been simple. There was no chance to get the goods in this case, mainly due to the fact they were wired to about ten pounds of Semtex. Of course, Bucky being the beautiful idiot he was, thought he could disarm the bomb once everybody was out of the building. Steve was not having it, he was stuck outside the building, Tony, Sam and Natasha were holding him back, to try and stop him from running into the building.

“James Buchanan Barnes, get the fuck out of that building now”, Steve screamed down the comms. Tony didn’t even bother to make a joke about Steve cursing.

Bucky didn’t respond, but soon Steve saw his thick form running through the glass window of the fifth floor, just before the bomb blast ripped through the top seven floors of the twenty-story building. Steve let out a broken whimper before he ran over to where Bucky’s form was lying prone on the group, there was shards of glass around him and a few cuts visible on his arms from where the glass had embedded in his skin.

“Buck, come on, Buck. Wake up”, Steve whispered as he shook Bucky harshly.

It took a few seconds, but Bucky coughed as he flipped over, his body was on fire. His veins burned with blinding hot pain, and his vision shook and verged on darkness. Steve cradled his head as he used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his head.

“Help me up Steve”, Bucky rasped.

“You’ve just jumped out of the fifth-floor window, Buck, you’re not moving”, Steve growled.

“I’ll just get up myself then”, Bucky snapped before he started to move.

Steve sighed before he stood up himself and helped Bucky to his feet. His arm slid around his waist and Bucky looped and arm around his neck and they started to move back to the quinjet. Steve was silently seething, Bucky didn’t even look at him. Once they got back to the tower, the doctors checked Bucky out, he was fine apart from a sprained wrist, two broken ribs and a slight concussion. They were everyday injuries to him, but they hurt. Steve sat in the cubical beside him, his eyes fixed on the superficial cuts that glittered Bucky’s arms and upper chest area. 

“Stevie…”, Bucky trailed off.

“Don’t even try”, Steve cut him off with an angry growl, his eyes betrayed him and soon tears glittered in them.

“Stevie, baby, come here”, Bucky said as he patted the bed beside him.

Steve climbed closer to him and wrapped himself close to Bucky, who rested his head on top of Steve’s head. Every so often, Bucky would press his head into Steve’s hair and place a gentle kiss to the unruly hair.

“Come on Stevie, why don’t we go back to our floor and just relax?”, Bucky whispered as he nosed through Steve’s soft hair.

“Okay”, Steve nodded against his chest before he moved away.

Bucky slipped on one of his hoodies before he and Steve went back to their floor near the top of the tower. Once they slipped inside, Bucky kissed Steve softly, his fingers tightened through Steve’s hair and they tugged softly. Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth before the former assassin nipped at his lips.

“Wait here”, Bucky mumbled against Steve’s lips.

“No”, Steve said stubbornly.

“I ain’t gonna go and find another bomb, Stevie. I’m just going to run a bath for us to get into. That’s it”, Bucky promised before he pecked Steve’s lips again.

“I don’t care, wherever you go, I go. That might stop you from being such an idiot”, Steve growled.

Bucky sighed before he entwined his fingers in Steve’s and they moved together to their private bathroom where there was a large walk in tub with large jets on the side of the black porcelain. Bucky winced as he bent down to turn on the taps. Steve sat on the toilet and watched Bucky move, he could feel the tears threaten his eyes again. Bucky sighed before he pulled Steve closer to him and he knocked their heads together before Bucky slid his hand up to cup his jaw. His kissed Steve again, he poured every ounce of love and sorrow he could find in his body, and there was about seventy years of it.

“I’m sorry, baby doll. I wouldn’t have been hurt, I would have left when I did, if I did it a hundred more times”, Bucky promised.

“You’re saying that now, Buck. We both know it isn’t true”, Steve whispered, his voice cracked as he spoke.

“It is. I wasn’t going to leave you again, Stevie, I promise. You’re the most important thing to me, you always have been. I love you, I always have, and I always will”, Bucky responded before he turned off the taps.

Bucky quickly stripped off his blood splattered clothes and sunk into the water. Steve followed suit, his back was soon flush up against Bucky’s stomach. Bucky responded by wrapping his arms around Steve’s body and kissing his neck softly. Steve couldn’t contain it anymore, a few tears leaked from his eyes and a sob racked through his body. Bucky tightened his grip before he whispered comforting words in his ear.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Why are you crying?”, Bucky asked softly.

“Did it ever occur to you what I would do if I lost you again? This could have been the forth time, Buck. I can’t go through that again. The first time it happened I flew a fucking plane into the ocean, the second time, the third time, I don’t need a forth”. Steve’s voice croaked and broke as he spoke.

“I know, baby. It won’t happen again. I love you, I live for you. Sometimes I think you’re the only thing that got me through Hydra. Remember, you’ve saved me more times than you’ve lost me. Contrary to popular belief, I am very hard to kill”.

“But you’re not invincible, none of us are. We all bleed and we’ll all die, I just don’t want you to die for no reason”, Steve said.

“I won’t. You’ll be stuck with me until we’re all wrinkled and grey-haired, just like we talked about before the train”. Bucky promised before he kissed Steve’s cheek.

“You remember that?”, Steve asked, a smile bloomed on his face in response.

“Of course, I remember it. It was the last happy memory I had for a long time until you found me”.

“I love you Buck, I really do. I’m nothing without you”, Steve admitted.

“You’re you Steve, that’s all I want. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, even back in Brooklyn, in that tent after you got me out of hell the first time, it was you, always you”. Bucky assured before he kissed down Steve’s neck.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted too, Buck. Even though you’re a little shit”.

“I’m sure little shit though, just like you’re my Stevie. I’m not going to change that”, Bucky whispered.

Steve let out a breath before he sunk back into Bucky’s arms and kissed him messily. Bucky was home, and he was safe and fine. And Steve’s home was wherever Bucky was.


End file.
